


Wrapped Up With You

by leukocytosis



Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Omen is finally dragged out of his self-imposed isolation to join the rest of the team at a bar.
Relationships: Omen/Cypher
Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Wrapped Up With You

The downtime between missions was something Omen always struggled with. While most of the team met up regularly, the wraith preferred his own company, away from everyone else. That’s not to say he wouldn’t occasionally show up if coerced into it. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t get along with others. He did just fine when he needed to. It was more the difficulty of keeping himself physically together and his ... feelings about another. The girls were always talking about their ‘newest catches’. It made what was left of his stomach churn as he yearned for what he could never have. After all, who could love a dead man? 

So instead, Omen would lend his support from the sidelines. He could be cruel, but it was only a mechanism to protect himself. In life, he’d been hurt enough. In death, it would hardly be fair for the emotional pain to continue.

A sharp knock pulled Omen out of his melancholy reverie. Gliding to the door, he pulled it open to reveal a very excited-looking Jett. 

“Can I help you?” he growled, eyeing her suspiciously, though he suspected what she’d say next.

“We’re all going to the bar tonight. Would you like to join? We’ve missed you. You’re a valued member of the team. Please don’t forget that,” she said earnestly. 

“So, all of you will be there?” he made a show of mulling it over even though he knew what he was going to do. “You’ll see me.”

“Great! I’m glad,” Jett smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, “it means a lot to us.”

With that, she turned and walked down the hallway of the base before hearing a response. 

“As long as I can be witness to his happiness,” Omen thought to himself, “perhaps that will satiate me.”

Hours later, the wraith found himself walking to the meetup spot so they could journey to the bar together. Everyone was there, dressed to the nines. He felt a bit out of place wearing something other than his usual attire. The others were already there, mingling about themselves. Sova and Raze had clearly been pregaming, given the way he was greeted when he stalked over to them.

“Hey, Omen! It’s so good to see you,” Sova said, wrapping him in a hug that was far tighter than necessary. He willed himself to remain intact. 

“I figured a drink or two couldn’t hurt this time.” Omen replied, trying to break out of the hug, but ultimately failing. 

Sova chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, “tonight, we celebrate!”

Omen nodded, finally breaking free of the hug. The group headed to the bar and split off into little groups. Omen sat at the bar, nursing an absinthe, watching everyone out of his periphery, but honing in on one man’s conversations in particular. He couldn’t hear much, but he sounded like he was having a good time. 

“You know, you look heartbroken,” the bartender started. 

“Stop talking,” he said, as he finished his drink, “another, please.”

“Certainly, but what’s stopping you?” the bartender asked, pouring absinthe into a new glass.

“It could never work. He’s vibrant, like colour brought to life. I’m… not,” Omen started, “I don’t… It’s not something I can deal with. Not in our line of work.”

The bartender nods, but continues, “every opportunity foregone is a missed shot. You look like you’re nearly out of ammunition on that front.”

“That’s a fair assessment,” he growled, “but I still don’t recall asking you to intervene.”

Absinthe in hand, he walked off in search of a quiet space to drown his sorrows further. Finishing that drink and starting another, he felt his inhibitions slipping away, and was struggling to hold himself together. His heart ached after that conversation.

“Omen, is it really worth it? You’re going to get hurt either way, most likely. Why must we suffer for something that hasn’t happened? You wouldn’t let an enemy get away with doing that to you. Why allow yourself to?” he ruminated on this for a short while, gathering his courage before getting up and making his way over to Cypher and Sage’s table. 

“Omen, hello! I just wanted to thank you for how you dealt with Cypher’s wound after his last battle,” Sage said warmly.

“It had to be done,” Omen stated flatly, taking a seat beside Cypher.

“Still, it’s not your usual approach,” Cypher added, “and there’s minimal scarring. I have you to thank for that. I appreciated it.”

Sova beckons to Sage from the dancefloor on the other side of the bar. “Well, it’s been good to chat with you both. See you later,” she smiled, dancing her way over to him.

“You’re hard to crack,” Cypher started, “everyone else is an easy read. I have difficulty getting into your head because of how much time you spend alone.”

“I don’t want anyone in there,” Omen stated, noticing his heart beat faster, “some things relating to my condition are better left unknown.”

“We all want to get to know you better. I want to know you,” the spy said, “everything I thought I knew about you contradicts itself frequently. Take that last fight we were in together, for example. Had it been any deeper and I’d have expected you to mercy kill me.”

“Not you,” Omen said too quickly, “you’re an asset.”

“You were sitting alone for quite some time. Why did you decide to come today?” Cypher asked, turning into his seat to better watch Omen’s reactions.

“You’re the reason,” the wraith thought to himself, “only you.”

“I needed to get out of my head. I trust you understand,” he eventually relented, staring at the glass between his hands. 

The two men pass the time for a bit, just talking and both being hypervigilant of the other. Several drinks later, they noticed the other team members had left without them, but their attention remained on each other. 

“That outfit of his tonight only serves to fuel my fire,” Omen thought aloud without meaning during a lull in conversation.

“Whose outfit?” Cypher looked at him.

“Well, I just said that out loud,” the wraith said, embarrassed.

“You could at least tell me who it is. You can trust me, right?”  
“You win. I’m growing tired of this facade anyway,” Omen sighed. “It’s you. I can’t get enough of you.”

“If that’s the case, why do you spend your time alone? I see everything you do. You surround yourself with no one.” the spy questioned. 

“I was drowning my feelings. As long as I could assure your safety, it was fine,” he spoke. “But I want more,” he growled, emphasizing every word.”

“I cannot say I expected quite this. I’m flattered,” Cypher said, placing a hand on Omen’s shoulder, “what are you hoping for beyond telling me?”

Omen smiled behind his hood, “spend time with me. See what this leads to. If nothing happens, that’s fine. I just didn’t want to run out of bullets.”

“What do bullets have to do with this?”

“Everything.”

“At any rate, we should probably head back,” Cypher suggested. 

“When we get back, would you be interested in gathering some data with me?”

“On what topic?”

“Our compatibility, in my room.”

“I’m sure I can be of assistance.”


End file.
